Frozen Spark
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Team Prime must travel to Arendelle to protect Queen Elsa from Megatron and the Decepticons. Will they protect the Snow Queen or will both of their worlds be frozen?


**Hey y'all Smoke here with a new crossover between transformers prime and frozen. Now in my story it takes after the event of predacons rising, but with different things. Optimus Prime is still alive and Megatron is still evil. The ending to that movie disappointed transformers prime fans.**

**I don't own transformers prime or frozen if I did owned transformers prime I would change the ending to predacons rising.**

It has been a few weeks since Optimus Prime has fused the allspark with the core of Cybertron, team prime are doing their best to repair Cybertron. But Megatron and his forces are still out there waiting for the right moment, to strike.

Somewhere in deep space the Decepticons' new warship the darksyde. Megatron sits on the bridge chair tapping his fingers on the armrest. "Curse those Autobots! I would of ruled Cybertron with Dark energon. But that was a mistake." said Megatron.

"I'll say!" said a Vehicon drone, Megatron glares at the drone shoots him with his fusion cannon.

"Lord Megatron, I suggest you save your energy for the Autobots." said Shockwave.

"Very well Shockwave." Megatron agreed. "Despite the fact that our medic has defected to the Autobots, the battle goes to the Autobots, but the war still rages on."

"But we brought Soundwave back from the shadowzone." said Starscream.

"But we still need something to destroy the Autobots." said Megatron.

Then Soundwave walks over to the computer of the warship and types in something. When he finishes he shows a female human slender in her twenties, pale skin, plantium hair in a French braid, blue and white dress.

"A human? What are you getting at Soundwave?" Starscream asked.

Soundwave plays a video the female using magic and it creates ice and snow. "Illogical, no human can do that!" said Shockwave.

"Agree she can make snowcones." said a Vehicon.

"True, but she can be useful." said Megatron. "Set a course for the woman's location!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Cybertron, Ratchet is putting the finishing touches on the universal bridge. Then Arcee enters the lab and walks towards Ratchet. "Let me guess a universal bridge?" Arcee asked.<p>

"Correct, we need to keep it touch with the other Justice Rangers since our old one is back on Earth." said Ratchet.

"Alright but how can you be sure it's safe?" Arcee asked.

"I already tested it and it's ready to go." said Ratchet.

"Great." said Arcee.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Optimus Prime is at the well of all sparks looking down the dark hole. "The war is finally over and Cybertron will be reborn. To you my fallen brothers, your sacrifice will not be in vein. May you all be one with the Allspark." said Optimus Prime.<p>

Then the Star Saber began to glow when Optimus draws it he's in a dark area with a blue bright light. "Optimus Prime!" A voice called out.

"Alpha Trion?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Yes, it is I. I must warn you about something. There are other worlds beside Cybertron and Earth. It is called the multivere." said Alpha Trion explained.

"I am well aware of the multiverse. We are building a universal bridge to keep in touch with the other heroes." said Optimus Prime.

"Well there was a world I visit a long time ago. There was a little girl with the power of creating ice and snow. I fear that the Decepticons will use her for conquest." said Alpha Trion. "You must protect her."

"I will, but where is this world?" Optimus Prime replied.

"It is called Arendelle." Alpha Trion answered. "Remember Optimus, the fate of our world and that world rest in your hands."

After what Alpha Trion said Optimus Prime got down one knee and sees that he's back at the well of all sparks. Optimus Prime transformed in his all terrain assault vehicle mode and opened a commlink to send a message. "Calling all Autobots!" He called out.

* * *

><p>Optimus sees all the Autobots in the main hall of the Iacon lab. "I have called you all here because Megatron is in another world to retrieve our doom." said Optimus Prime.<p>

"A relic of the Iacon vaults? I thought we found them all?" Smokescreen asked.

"No not a relic, a human." Optimus Prime replied.

"A human?!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"How would a human be our doom?" Knock Out asked.

"This human has the power to create ice and snow." Optimus Prime answered.

"Great, that'll bring back memories of the Arctic." Arcee sarcastically replied.

"So we have to protect to protect this human?" Ultra Magnus asked. He has his hand back after the events of Predacons rising.

"Her. Megatron cannot get his hands on this girl it would be the end of us." said Optimus Prime.

"So where do we need to go?" Wheeljack asked.

"A world named Arendelle." said Optimus Prime. "I already found the world, it's winter right now, but it's nothing like the Arctic."

"Well at least that's good." said Bumblebee.

"Correct Bumblebee. Ratchet has managed to create a remote so we can access the universal bridge outside the base." said Optimus Prime.

"Well it hasn't been tested yet." said Ratchet and all of Team Prime look at Ratchet. "But I'm sure a field test would work."

"Then we have no time to waste." said Optimus Prime. Ratchet opens the universal bridge. Team Prime has transformed into their vehicle modes. "Autobots! Roll out!" Team Prime drive through the universal bridge and it closes after Wheeljack drives through the portal.

**Well that was the first chapter, I hope you people loved it. Please review, stay frosty and happy holidays.**


End file.
